Leaves a Mark
by TekniCAL
Summary: How is it that Sookie couldn't remember Eric's first visit to her house? Find out! From LDID


**A/N:** I was re-reading LDID seeking inspiration for the Eric's Great Pumpkin Contest (check out all the great entries here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Eric_and_His_Great_Pumpkin/74431/14/0/1/)

Sookie was so angry in this book…constantly fighting with Bill, breaking up with him, leaving him in Dallas etc. Anyway, I found this curious exchange between Sookie and Eric right before the orgy scene: On p. 246 (Ace Paperback Ed.), Sookie says, "...when did I invite you inside?" and Eric's reply is, "When I stopped by last month to see Bill..." How could Sookie forget the first time Eric came to her house (I know I couldn't!)? This is my short story as to how that could have happened...

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Charlaine Harris. My obsession is my own, but I have her to thank.

**Also:** Many, many thanks to my lovely Beta VampLover1 for putting up with my tense issues and awkward sentences. Anything left behind is my fault.

Happy Halloween Everyone!

* * *

I had the lunch shift at Merlotte's (11a - 4p). Not only had I overslept (no thanks to Bill), but I was now in serious danger of being late. Sam hates it when I'm late, which is not very often by the way. Something I'm quite proud of. Gran always said that a lady should be punctual. And I am nothin' if not a lady.

While I'm speed combing knots out of my hair, I get a twinge of a cramp in my lower right side. And as if right on cue, I start my period. I am instantly miserable. My whole body feels bloated, especially my stomach, and I swear if anyone looks at me the wrong way today, let alone THINKS something wrong, they will be in serious danger of me hurting them. I could, too. With all the vampire blood I have had recently (Bill's after the Rattrays, Bill's again before my outing Long Shadow at Fangtasia, and then a bit of Long Shadow's after he was staked), I could do some serious damage.

I'm so keyed up that I can't seem to do anything right. I drop my coffee mug, spilling hot coffee all over myself. The cup itself shatters into a zillion pieces all over the floor, and under the stove, refrigerator and anywhere else that is mostly impossible to sweep under. Then on my way out the door, I trip over the threshold and bump into the screen door, whacking my funny bone into its handle. No, it is not funny!

When I finally arrive at the bar, I am in such a foul mood that it is hard to concentrate on keeping out the thoughts of the people already there.

Terry Bellefleur is in rough shape today. His thoughts are a tangled mess of loud noises, shouting, and gunfire. I turn away from him and enter the kitchen area to see if I can help with anything before we open.

Lafayette is whipping up his secret sauce for Burgers Lafayette. He's thinking how great it is that he finally got invited to that private sex club that a bunch of local folks are secretly involved with. _What to wear_… he thinks, trying to decide whether to put on his blue leather thong or some funny novelty bikini his last boyfriend bought him (Pinocchio, I think). Good God! I jump, visibly shuddering, shocked at the image I just pulled from his head. As much as I really like Lafayette, that is just too much information!

Rubbing my temples in an effort to calm myself down, I make an attempt to focus my energy on putting up my shields. I head back through the swinging door of the kitchen into the bar. I grab a tray, notepad, and pen, determined to get on with the day.

Just as I'm getting into the swing of things, Jason walks in with Hoyt and the rest of his road crew for lunch. Great! Seeing those guys is all I need to put me in an even better mood! I sigh, stomp over to their table (in _my_ section, of course), and throw the menus at them as if they were Frisbees. One hits Catfish Hunter, Jason's boss, right in the ear (oops). That had to hurt, but honestly I don't care at the moment. Another menu just barely misses clipping Hoyt in the eye.

"Geez Sis, what's crawled up _your_ ass?" Jason asks.

"Are you feeling OK, Sook? You look kind of flushed, like you're running a fever," Hoyt remarks.

At least he has the decency to be nice, even if I did just sling a menu at his face. One thing that can be said for Maxine Fortenberry is that she raised a polite, well-mannered boy. Who knows what he sees in Jason?

"Oh....I know that look! Is it Game Day for the Crimson Tide? Taking Carrie to the Prom? Time to check in to the Red Roof Inn?" Jason rattles off all the most obnoxious euphemisms (Word of the Day last month) for my period that he can think of. "And my NEW personal favorite.... you'll just love this, Sook (while leaning forward and winking at Hoyt)...Trolling for Vampires?!"

Ha! ha! ha! That ass called my 'brother' is just beside himself with laughter and unfortunately, so is the rest of his crew by now. Jason's face is red and tears are streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

_He is so going to pay for this! _I think to myself. I take my tray, and with both hands gripping either side of it, I thump him right over the head. It has so much force behind it that the tray actually vibrates in my hands for a second. I nearly knock him unconscious! But honestly, with all his experience with women, doesn't he know that you NEVER mention to one who is in the throes of PMS, that she actually HAS PMS??!!

"God Damn It, Sookie! What's the matter with you?! That hurt!" Jason squeals. I know he is more embarrassed than anything. But maybe he'll have a quarter of the headache later that I'm getting just standing here dealing with this crap.

"What do y'all want, so I can get on with the rest of my tables. I don't have all day!" I snap.

They hurriedly place their order. Hoyt and the rest are afraid to look me in the eye when they hand their menus back. I storm off to place their order.

The rest of my day goes by uneventfully, lucky for the customers. Once I get home, all I want is to take a long hot shower, and cuddle in my bed with a hot water bottle and a good romance novel (and maybe a bar of chocolate, too).

But while I'm in the middle of my nearly orgasmic shower, I'm startled out of my little fantasy of cozy covers and good smut by a blast of cold air suddenly hitting my wet, soapy back.

"Shit, Bill!"

My heart, which is already working overtime with my raging hormones, practically jumps out of my chest at the sight of my vampire boyfriend, Bill, standing there as naked as the day he was born.

"Good evening sweetheart, may I join you?" Bill coos.

As a whiff of steam flavored Sookie hits his face, his expression changes into something feral. His nostrils flare and his eyes narrow into dark caves (or coffins ha!). I suddenly feel like I'm a big juicy steak, and he is someone who hasn't eaten in weeks. Damn period!

"Now Bill Compton, you just need to step back out into that room and wait for me to finish!" I say with as much force as I can muster. "I'm not in the mood!"

But to tell you the truth, I'm pretty scared. Bill has only looked at me once like that before. And that was after I had been attacked by Long Shadow. I was covered in vampire goo and my own blood back then. _Trolling for vampires indeed!_ I thought. I guess Jason wasn't too far off the mark with that one.

I hurry up with the finishing touches of my shower and dry myself in a flash. Unfortunately I hadn't foreseen the need to bring any clothes in the bathroom with me, which means I need to go back out into my bedroom in just a towel. I decide I better put in a tampon before heading out to Bill. Not that this will necessarily mask the scent, but I have to do something.

When I make it back into my room, Bill is sitting in my chair in the corner with his clothes back on, but he still has that hollow look in his eyes. And as soon as he sees me, his nostrils flare again. Geez, you'd think he never smelled my blood before. This just makes my anger flare. But not my regular anger, my 'Cotton Pony' anger.

I hastily throw on some PJs (the ugliest I can lay my hands on). Turning to face him, I place my hands on my hips and say, "If you cannot mind your manners, Bill, I suggest you just leave right now. I've already told you I am flat out not in the mood. I mean, I realize that this reaction is part of your nature and all, but you must understand my position. I don't appreciate being ogled like your latest meal!" I kind of shriek that last part and huff off to the kitchen to warm him a blood. The least I can do is play proper hostess and hopefully get his mind off his hunger.

Of course as I'm headed to the kitchen, I trip over the carpet in the living room, stubbing my big toe. That just increases my already escalating temper. I whip open the refrigerator and grab a blood for Mister Clit Clot Wannabee in the other room.

I slam the microwave door so hard that I think the glass front is going to crack. Just as I hit the START button, I hear a knock at the door. _Who the hell could that be? Someone who obviously has a death wish, stopping by on a night like tonight unannounced_! I think to myself.

I march back into the other room towards the front door. I get a glimpse of Bill sitting on the couch by the fireplace. "By all means let _me_ get that, Bill. I wouldn't want you to make an effort to make sure it's not the Boogie Man or anybody out to settle a score with Sookie Stackhouse!" I mean seriously, he IS the baddy vampire, after all. You'd think he might want to check things out for me! (Although, with his smarty vampire senses he probably already knows who it is).

I struggle to unlock the door, and it kind of sticks while I'm yanking it back. It suddenly lets loose and swings back to hit me square in the big toe I just stubbed a minute ago.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea!" I yelp.

"No, Sookie. It's just me, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five," Eric says coolly, quirking the corner of his mouth up into a smirk.

"You really think you're funny, don't you?! What do _you_ want?" I ask, irritated that Eric thinks he can just pop by my house any old time he wants.

"I came to see if you were OK. I was over at Bill's house to speak with him about some area business. As I reached his front porch, I could hear shouting from across the cemetery. So I thought I would come and make sure you are OK."

"Are you...OK?" he asks, arching his eyebrow, quickly giving me the once over and then looking past me into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. Bill's here. We were just having a bit of a 'discussion' about manners. Not that this is any of your concern," I reply.

"Well, since Bill is here and all appears to be well, may I come in? I still need to speak with him," Eric asks in as polite a manner as he is capable of.

I sweep my hand in my best 'Price Is Right' _Barker's Beauties_ kind of way and say, "Won't you please come in, oh Sheriff of Area Five? I'm going to go get some ice for my toe."

With that said, I abruptly turn and storm back to the kitchen to retrieve Bill's blood from the microwave (might as well get one for Eric, too) and some ice for my aching toe. Still pissed about this whole day in general, I wrench open the freezer door with a little too much gusto, I guess, and nail myself directly in the forehead.

My last thought before darkness overtakes me is..."That's gonna leave a mark!"

End.

* * *

**A/N:** Have you ever had a day like this? Any crazy PMS/Aunt Flo stories? Favorite Euphemisms? Please share!


End file.
